Complicated Love
by redmoto
Summary: It's a story including a love triangle between Raven, Robin and Starfire. These few days, Raven just found something not right with Robin, she really wants to find out what really happened. Is love that complicated for them?
1. Suspicious Day

Hi fellow fan fiction readers!

Hope you like my new story, I am new here, please be understanding. P.S. For those who favor RobStar, please don't be angry. Thanks Candypink26 for your support!

_Complicated Love_

Raven yawned, just getting out of bed. It was 6 in the morning with not even a soul in the living room. Raven was always the only one to wake up first, as she wanted everything to be peace and quiet for her meditation. She really hates the 7am arguing every morning, that is the time when Beastboy and Cyborg argues about breakfast.

This is how it goes:

Starfire: What's for breakfast?

Cyborg: Waffles with sausages! / Beastboy: Tofu waffles!

Cyborg: It's sausage waffles without the TOFU!

Beastboy: NO, it's tofu waffles without the SAUSAGES!

It keeps going on and on, until Robin and Raven got really sick of it. The same thing happened today, when everybody woke up excluding Raven who got up early, the argument began. Without any waste of time, Starfire decided to go out for pizza, and it really solved the matter.

At the pizza parlour…

"I am going to the room of washing, please order something nice to eat, maybe cucumber, anchovies, egg, fish pizza, perhaps?" Starfire grinned and walked away happily, so without further ado, Cyborg and Beastboy looked through the menu for something suitable to eat. "Uh, I'm going to the washroom as well. Don't wait up, guys." Robin almost immediately said as Starfire had gone. Raven had developed a small crush on Robin secretly over time. They have always been pretty close.

Raven watched as Robin left. She noticed Robin walking towards the lavatory and looked as if he was searching for someone. "Who is he looking for?" Raven thought to herself and to her surprise, she saw Robin approaching Starfire and they talked quite a lot, looking kind of intimate in a sense, which made Raven uncomfortable.

What was their relationship? Is Starfire having tricks up her sleeve or are they just merely friends?

Find out in the next chapter,

Will write soon.


	2. A surprise

Complicated Love

Hi Fan fiction readers, I am writing the second chapter. Hope this will be okay…

* * *

Pacing around the dark room, the goth stared blankly at the ceiling, wondering about what happened at the Pizza Parlour. "Robin…Robin… Why is he acting so strange recently?" The puzzled Raven thought and lied down on her dark and comfy bed and just fell asleep unknowingly.

The next day…

"Yawn!" The boy wonder yawned as he walked lazily out of his room. Coincidently, Raven also walked out of her room with a book in her hands. Their eyes met and a tingling feeling could be felt running down both their bodies. "Oh… good morning…" Robin reacted and dragged his feet to the kitchen. Raven could not even reply and he just walked away, Raven was spending the night before wondering, should she tell him that she was crushing on him all along, or should she keep it a secret…

"What is for breakfast friends?" The alien princess asked cheerfully as always. "Bacons and eggs… Yum!" Cyborg exclaimed and gulped down his food in half a minute and rushed to his room. Raven walked out in a loss and even lost her footing, "Hey Rae, you okay?" Beastboy caught her in time. She nodded and sat down with a big frown on her face. Robin, who was sitting in front of her, did not even touch his food, he was thinking about what Starfire told him the other day. "I have something to say… But you will have to wait till tomorrow morning." It kept repeating in his mind.

Robin could not hold it any longer, he hated the way and how close Starfire has been treating him. "Starfire… I have something to say…" The boy wonder took her to a corner and whispered. The cheerful alien princess looked at Robin, and then at Raven, Raven was staring at them, looking rather uncomfortable. "Well, I…" Robin was about to finish his sentence when Starfire grabbed him and hugged him. "I like you Robin, please do not leave me…"She said, fighting back her tears. "Please do not be surprised fellow Robin, I…I am pregnant…" She said with much sadness.

"You are what!" Beastboy who was playing with his new 'Game Cube' gasped in amazement. He nearly fainted. Raven was surprised too and was depressed, "If she is really pregnant... I cannot go between them…" She mumbled and rushed back to her room. Robin was really jolted after her last sentence.

"How… What… How did you…" Robin stuttered.

"I am sorry, it was so sudden but since it happened, we have to take responsibility as the parents…"

"How are you so sure I am the father?"

"I have the report, let me show you."

She flew to her room. Soon, she went out holding a piece of paper in her hands.

"Look, it shows positive."

Robin was taken aback and walked to his room. Beastboy shrugged his shoulders and went back to his game.

"What did I do wrong?" Starfire said to herself and flew back to her room.

In the meantime…

Raven was sitting at her desk; she took out a piece of paper and started to write: Dear Robin, you are a father now. Congratulations! Uh… I am going back to my hometown, Azarath, for maybe a few months and I will not be coming back so soon. Just a farewell letter to you I guess… Well… Please let our friends know and help me say congrats to Starfire too. I am sorry if it is too sudden but goodbye… I like you…

A teardrop rolled down her cheeks and landed on her paper. She folded the paper and left it on her desk. She took out her clothes which were all about the same (All of them are the same attire) and dumped them inside her bag.

"Raven… I am sorry" Robin who was lying down on his bed mumbled to himself. He was in love with Raven all along but had no intention to tell her or to anyone. He was going to be a father now and had to take full responsibility.

9pm…

Raven looked at her clock and threw it on the floor with her powers.

"It's time." She got up from her bed and took the letter which was on her desk and slotted it under Robin's door.

"Goodbye Titan's tower, goodbye everyone… Goodbye Robin…"

She wiped her tears and took out her books; she laid some sand forming a symbol and got ready to go to Azarath.

The next day…

"Cy, bb! Look" Robin dashed to the kitchen, holding the paper Raven wrote to him.

"Oh no!" Beastboy gasped.

"Raven…" Cyborg said.

Robin walked miserably to his room and met Starfire walking out.

"Good morning friend, why do you look so glum today?" Starfire said cheerfully.

"Raven… she is gone…" Robin opened his automated door and locked it. He sat down behind the door and said to himself.

"Raven, I did not even say goodbye…"

* * *

Well, is it okay FF readers? Hope you like it? Read on and find out more, is the pregnancy real or just a hoax and will Raven come back.

Regards,

Cloe. =D


End file.
